orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Vince Muccio
Vincent "Vince" Muccio is the prison pen-pal and ex-husband of Lorna Muccio Morello. He is portrayed by John Magaro. Personality Muccio is a sensitive person but also very strong and protective with a loving side towards his wife. And he's also very handsome and italian like his beloved wife. Physical Appearance Muccio is a caucasian man of average height, who has brown hair and eyes and sports a stubbly beard. He is often seen wearing a gold chain. Biography Season Three Lorna starts several correspondences with pen-pals that she plans to scam for money by pretending she shared the same interests. This plan goes awry when she confuses Muccio's interests with that of another pen-pal, and starts chattering about birds. When he confronts her, Lorna tells him that she would have become lonely after Nicky got sent to max and thought if she wrote to enough people, she would find someone. Vince forgives her, saying that he doesn't care how many people she wrote and that he was happy he got to meet her. As they continue to meet and become closer, Lorna tells Vince that someone is sending her creepy things. When Vince asks what his name is, Lorna tells him that it's Christopher, causing Vince and his friends to later visit Christopher's home and beat him up. Lorna proposes to Vince during visitation and Vince says yes. The two get married in the visiting room. Formally, conjugal visits aren't allowed at Litchfield, but Wanda Bell overlooks it and the two have sex against the vending machine whilst Bell wears headphones to give them some privacy. Season Four In "(Don't) Say Anything", Vince visits Lorna. ... After a while, Vince's visits and calls to Lorna dwindle. He and Lorna's sister Francine start bonding after Lorna asks Francine to get to know Vince better (at least partially because Lorna was worried that Vince was cheating on her). It's revealed that Vince actually feels really lonely. Lorna makes a phone call to Vince as usual. She says that she has been phone sexing with Vince, but this time he was not in the mood. It is revealed that Vince is living with his parents and little brother. ... Season Five After once again sleeping with Nicky, Lorna decides that she's pregnant due to her "nipples being three shades darker." She gets ahold of a cell phone during the riot and video calls him, to tell him the news. But when he sees her he tells her he's coming to get her and hangs up before she can tell him. Unable to get outside to see him, Lorna writes "There's a lasagna in the oven" on a sheet and holds it up on the roof for him to see. Believing she is crazy and not actually pregnant like Nicky said, he runs when he sees this. Later, when Nicky finds out that Lorna is actually pregnant she calls Vince to tell him, and to convince him to stay with her and help. After surrendering to the riot officers, Lorna is brought outside in handcuffs. Vince breaks away from the crowd and attempts to run to her, but is stopped by police. He tells Lorna he's staying with her, and yells to the guards to not hurt her because she's pregnant. Relationships Romantic * Lorna Morello (ex-wife) Friends * Francine (Lorna's sister) * Jack (Francine's husband) * Nicky (Nicky calls him in Tattoo You and convinces him to go back for Lorna) Enemies * Christopher - The man that Lorna previously believed to be her fiance. Because she stalked him he wants nothing to do with her, but Lorna told Vince that he mistreated her so Vince and other guys beat him up. Memorable Quotes Trivia *Likes Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, as mentioned in "Tongue-Tied". *''Foreigner'' is his favorite band, as stated by him during Lorna's "borrowed" vows "I wanna know what love is" ("Trust No Bitch"). Appearances Category:Civilians Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters